


Блистающий

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold, Фэнтези цикл - Генри Лайон Олди | Fantasy World - Henry Lion Oldie
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Humanized Weapon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Автор: tuullyНаписано на WTF 2017 для команды Barrayarкроссовер со вселенной "Пути меча" Г.Л.ОлдиПуть Воина - бесконечный выбор. И если ты сделал правильный выбор — ты становишься воином, кем или чем бы ты ни был раньше...





	

Если бы Ки Танг родился снежным барсом, сейчас он бы метался по клетке, в которой заперли его враги, пружинистыми прыжками проверял крепость решетки и изнурял себя и сторожей низким утробным рыком. Если бы родителями Ки Танга были Отец-Молния и Мать-Гора, когда-то населившие Поднебесную своими созданиями, он родился бы восточным ветром – серым, настойчивым, приносящим беспощадную зиму и вырывающим столетние кедры из приморских скал.

Ки Танг родился Блистающим. Сто и восемь слоев безупречного булата, простая рукоять с бронзовым яблоком обтянута старой акульей кожей, шелковая кисточка чуть растеряла алый блеск. Ножны… вот они, лежат рядом, – изрядно потерты, и украшающие их бронзовые бляхи давно покрылись благородной патиной. Железный Тигр, Гроза Востока…

Пленник, побежденный обманом и изменой.

Услышав приближающиеся шаги, Ки замер, будто снова оказался в руках своего Придатка и тот, принимая вызов, встал в позицию ожидания атаки. Но в комнату, где на резной крышке сундука вот уже который день (неделю? Месяц? Блистающим нет дела до чехарды, которую крутят на небесах Луна и Солнце) лежал пленник, вошел совершенный незнакомец.

Невысокий, скособоченный, сутулый. Ки Танг даже затрясся от негодования. Неужели этот калека посмеет протянуть руку к неистовому и грозному Железному Тигру? Тому, кто семь столетий назад, на заре Эры Спокойствия, водил за собой целую армию? Тому, чья мощь, сила и мастерство бесчисленное количество раз побеждало во время Бесед и Испытаний?

Если бы Ки Танг родился настоящим тигром…

Придаток попытался поднять меч-цзянь над головой, и Ки Танг, ловко вывернувшись из нетвердых пальцев, с удовольствием упал самоуверенному человеку на ногу. Тот заорал и запрыгал. Эх, скинуть бы семь столетий тренировки самоконтроля, и отрезать бы тебе пару пальцев, чтобы закрепить урок…

Но Ки Танг родился Блистающим. И не простым, а одним из удостоенных приблизиться к древней Истине. И потому он только обиженно зазвенел, когда калека-Придаток поднял его, и, осторожно вложив в ножны, повесил себе на пояс.

Так началась новая жизнь Ки Танга.

Его Придаток уже обладал другим Блистающим, древним кинжалом, прямым, неуступчивым и гордым Хранителем Сердца – настолько, что никогда не снисходил до разговоров с пленным цзянем, и вообще редко показывался за исключением парадных церемоний.

Каждое утро, дважды в течение дня и час после заката новый Придаток брал Железного Тигра и шел Беседовать с деревянными Наставниками. Те служили семейству уже несколько поколений, и – против воли Ки Танга, – вызывали некоторое уважение своим мастерством и мудростью. Кроме них, Придаток частенько Беседовал с хозяйкой кинжала-полумесяца и хозяином упрямого старого гладиуса. Полумесяц Озерная Дева, хоть и принадлежал к Малым клинкам, демонстрировал и уверенность, и силу духа, и ярость – одним словом, Ки Танг не отказался бы от такого союзника, доведись им сражаться на одной стороне. Гладиус, отзывающийся на простецкое имя Рыборез, был уступчивым, домовитым… и до последней крупинки стали преданным. Иногда Ки Тангу казалось, что Рыборез влюблен в Озерную Деву, а иногда – что большой и полудикий меч-бастард Ботари готов убить каждого, кто приблизится к изящной красотке со станом, подобным улыбающейся луне.

Шли дни, и Железному Тигру все реже и реже удавалось вывернуться из рук своего нового Придатка. Юноша-калека оказался упрямым и жестким, как покрытая окалиной стальная проволока. Каждое утро, дважды в день и после заката он брал меч в руки, шел на площадку и тренировал удары. Стойки, замахи, выпады. Он был упрям, этот Придаток с сутулой спиной, неровными ногами и сильными, ловкими руками. Он тренировался до седьмого пота, до дрожи в пальцах, уходил, из последних сил волоча Ки Танга за собой, и тут же красивым, четким движением поднимал его в атакующую позицию, как только появлялся кто-то из человеков, способных заметить эту минутную слабость.

Придаток не желал сдаваться, и Ки Танг в какой-то момент позавидовал Блистающим, которым служит такой человек.

Его бывший Придаток… как же его звали? Образ плотного человека с громким, самоуверенным смехом, постепенно мерк в памяти Блистающего. Но ничто – ни возможность войти в новый, благородный Дом, ни уважение, постепенно растущее к калечному фехтовальщику, не могло изменить отношения Ки Танга к тем, кто посмел приблизиться к древней Истине. Не имея на то никакого права!

На седых восточных ветрах прилетела зима. Ки Танг, замкнувшийся в недоверчивости и памяти древним делам, все чаще и чаще оказывался на оружейной подставке по соседству с Хранителем Сердца. Придаток-калека брал цзянь в правую руку, а кинжал – в левую, – и повторял подсказанные Наставниками движения, чередуя это достойнейшее из занятий с чтением бесполезных бумаг. Впрочем… не таких уж и бесполезных. Однажды Ки Танг оказался завален бумажной грудой, и ему показалось… Должно быть, втертое слугами масло сильно повлияло на воображение Блистающего!.. Но Ки Тангу показалось, что крючочки и кляксы, оставленные чернилами, пытаются что-то ему нашептать. И, стоило Придатку-калеке случайно положить руку на бронзовую рукоять, Ки Танг услышал… почувствовал… нечто странное и необычное…

Отдельные кляксы и шорохи вдруг превратились в отдаленный звон кузнечного молота. В прикосновение ледяной купели. Огонь Творца.

С тех пор Ки Танг смирился с тем, что калека-Придаток берет его в руки – ведь это позволяло слушать музыку слов. Это было почти так же интересно, как Беседа… Хотя, конечно…

В чем смысл жизни Блистающего? Спроси любой клинок Империи, и он скажет, что именно Беседа, наилучший способ проявить свое мастерство, – и есть тот самый смысл. Но Ки Танг знал, что есть и более древняя Истина. О том, что иногда… когда Отец-Молния вдруг обрушивает свой гнев на бесконечную землю… когда из пламенного сердца Матери-Горы вырываются огненные сполохи и порождают завистливых злобных демонов… Тогда Блистающее возвращается к своему исконному Предназначению. Защищать Придатков. Нападать. Убивать.

…Это случилось ночью. На исходе самых темных дней года, когда кажется, что солнце может примерзнуть к ледяным горам и больше никогда не принесет миру рассвет. В доме поднялась суета, Придатки бегали, суетились, приезжали, уходили… Факелы чадили, Блестящие изнывали от неизвестности, и много бумажных птиц унесло чернильные пятна в далекие гнезда.

Ки Танг, которого забыли на подставке, злился на Хранителя Сердца, которого их общий Придаток весь день носил с собой. Злился настолько, что забылся и показал Озерной деве и Рыборезу свое беспокойство… Нет, он ничуть не беспокоился, что его калека вдруг умрет. С Придатками это постоянно случается! И не нравится ему этот хромоножка! И…. но ведь столько трудов он в него уже вложил, обидно же…

В глухой ночной час Хранитель Сердца и Придаток вернулись. Кинжал улегся рядом с Железным Тигром, и тот заметил капли на рукоятке, оставшиеся от влаги, вытекающей из глаз упрямого хромоножки.

– Что происходит? – забеспокоилась Озерная Дева.

Объяснение Придатка Ки Танг даже не стал слушать. Хранитель же оказался более прямолинеен.

– Мы решили начать войну.

– Мы? – забеспокоился Рыборез.

– Я и мой человек, – заявил гордый кинжал.

– Но… войну? Ты уверен? Ведь это же… – поблекла от удивления Озерная Дева. – Что, если…

– Если тебе придется убить какого-нибудь Придатка? – напрямую спросил Рыборез. – А как же наши принципы, наши правила?!

– Есть только один принцип, – прозвенел Хранитель. – Мы не имеем права отступать. Если весь мир ополчится против нас – мы выступим вместе, мой человек и я. Если ради того, чтобы выжить, придется скинуть ржавчину каких-то правил… Посмотрим, что мы вдвоем сможем сделать. Посмотрим. Иногда клинок перерастает те ножны, к которым привык. Иногда традиции превращают наши клинки в труху. Если ради того, чтобы остаться прежним, надо будет измениться… Что ж, мы изменимся. У нас нет права отступать… – повторил он постепенно стихающим звоном. – Потому, что мы – тот выбор, который мы делаем.

– Тот выбор, который мы делаем, – эхом откликнулся Ки Танг. И хищно наклонился вперед, поймав падающий от окна лунный свет на кончик лезвия. – Знай, Хранитель Сердца, куда бы ты ни пошел – я пойду с тобой. Присмотрю, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей. И если ты затупишься…

– Тебе будет нужен тот, кто не позволит тебе покрыться ржавчиной, – поддержала Железного Тигра Озерная Дева. Рыборез молча кивнул.

Утро застало Железного Тигра в дороге. Он покачивался на поясе калеки-Придатка, похлопывая лошадиный бок. Хранитель Сердца держал на себе левую руку человека и задумчиво молчал, украдкой поглядывая на звенящего напряжением Ботари. Озерная Дева и Рыборез поспешали следом.

Перед путешественниками расстилалась дорога. Ки Танг не был уверен, что идет правильным путем, но… оружие должно сражаться.

Не в этом ли главная Истина?


End file.
